Forum:Shatter Release
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : 粉々, Konagona 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : Wind and Lighting Release 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : Shatter Release is a genetic and advanced nature kekkei genkai that allows the user to cut through anything using their own bodies or waves of seemingly pressurized wind. When using it through their own bodies, their taijutsu skill are enhanced because they can use their own skin to cut clean through steel and even chakra natures. They are literally a human blade, taijutsu doesn't really work against users of this Kekkei Genkai unless the opponent wants to be shy of a leg or arm. Using waves of pressurized wind the user can still cut through the same things as the self version and it has more longer range then the self version. The pressurized version is similar to compressed wind, but it has a little bit of a white substance in it, it is hard to cut through this pressurized wind or just get rid of it. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : The user cannot use both versions at the same time, its either the pressurized or self range version. This can leave very critical opening during a technique. For Example, if the user of this kekkei genkai is using the longer range, he/she is sustainable to taijutsu. When using the self range version, in order for it to even slice through things, the user has to be aware of what is going on and what they are doing. If they aren't aware of someone or thing behind them, then the kekkei genkai won't activate which means they would get hit by the attack. Water is another weakness, although it doesn't completely takes out Shatter Release, it slows it down. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : It is common in the Hisagi Clan(Clan I am going to make) a good hand full of clan members have the kekkei genkai. It is most commonly awakened in the members that are in the bloodline of the first person to be born with this Kekkei Genkai. Other than that, no one else is usually born with this KG. (P.S: Give reason why it was denied if it does get denied.) --ISavage (talk) 05:21, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Absolutes, such as being to cut through anything, are something to be avoided. While I can understanding it being sharper than wind and lightning chakra flow, claiming to be the sharpest thing doesn't make any sense. Additionally, the name should be properly formatted with English, Kanji, and Romaji. Good luck on your revisions. -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 19:38, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications